


The Game Goes On

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy realises something after being brought back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Goes On

Prompt: The game goes one

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Characters: Buffy Summers

Pairing: None

Summary: Buffy realises something after being brought back from the dead.

As Buffy watched he friends explain what has happened while she had been dead, she realised that they didn't really need her. They didn't need Buffy Summers, they needed a Slayer. It was just as the Watchers had told her: Slayers were replaceable. Hell, she's already been replaced. That was why Kendra had been called, and then Faith after Kendra died. One died and another was called. The game went on, and always would go on, with or without her.

AN: I am absolutely not saying this is true. This does not at all reflect my opinion at all, but if Buffy felt that way it could explain her out-of-touchness and sleeping with Spike.


End file.
